


France x Yoh: Reluctantly Multilingual (Drabble)

by HyunYoh



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Flirting, French, Gen, Multilingual Character, Name-Calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyunYoh/pseuds/HyunYoh
Summary: I've bumped into the French bane of my life and I accidentally reveal myself to have some knowledge of his annoying mother-tongue.





	France x Yoh: Reluctantly Multilingual (Drabble)

How had I gotten myself into this mess again? Oh, right. I studied French for three years in middle school. Why did I think French was better than Spanish at the time?  
  
I sighed. “Well too late to turn back now.”  
  
I was currently engaging in a conversation with a certain Frenchman of whom I was not overly fond, as he tended to hit on everything with with a double X chromosome, myself included.  
  
It had all started when I had bumped into said Frenchman and he had been unusually cordial and normal, greeting me with a “ _bonjour_ ”, which I had responded to in kind and added a “ _ça va?_ ”. After this it had just snowballed into the current situation where he would just not leave me alone, thinking that I had some actual interest in his god forsaken language, which I did not.       [Hello] [How do you do?]  
  
      “ _Je savais que vous prétendiez me haïr, ma chérie_!” He took my hand and kissed it dramatically. “ _Ah, c’est merveilleux_!”       [I knew you were only pretending to hate me, darling!] [Ah, this is wonderful!]  
I snatched my hand back from him. I was so tempted to backhand him right then and there. “Francis, I have no real fucking interest in your language, I have since long lost what little interest I once had, so  _bienvenue en enfer!_ ”       [kindly go to hell]  
  
With that I turned on my heel and left, my patience wearing thin, and my temper at its boiling point. But the Frenchman just couldn’t help but shout one last thing after me.  
  
      “ _Ne nie pas votre amour pour moi, chéri_...!  _Tu sais que tu m’aimes_!”       [Don’t deny your love for me, darling...! You know you love me!]  
  
Another sigh escaped me. I needed someone to remind me later to have Arthur hex the damned frog next time I saw the Brit.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda inspired from my own reluctant knowledge of French. I used to take French classes. I used to take classes in it. However, I do have some knowledge of it, which I imagined did a certain Frenchman would probably misinterpret of why I know it. XD
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own Hetalia,  
> I only own myself and this story.


End file.
